Dirty Little Secret
by JezzieKyon
Summary: After Tohru Honda coming over so many times to Hatori's home, Hatori starts to wonder why. A TohruXHatori FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I kept thinking about writing a Furuba fan-fic and well...HatoriXTohru popped into my mind. Yep. Crack couple. It's bad, like all the other ones I have.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Hatori Wonders.

Tohru started to walk down the street with Yuki, who just picked her up from work. She wasn't saying much, because she was thinking of what happend a few nights ago when she visited Hatori.

**Small flashback-**

_"Tohru-Kun?" Hatori asked, opening his door to see the young girl there in the snow. She smiled and waved at him, "Hello Hatori-San! I hope you don't mind me bothering you again..." She said quickly, looking like she was instantly regreting it._

_Hatori tilted his head and smiled weakly, "I don't mind Tohru-Kun. I don't mind seeing you any time." He replied._

_Tohru watched him for a moment then smiled even more. "Oh, well...Would you like to walk with me? I mean...It's snowing...And I thought it was really pretty..." She said, blushing._

_Hatori nodded and got his coat, then walked outside with her. Seeing that it was snowing gently, Hatori looked at Tohru and atched a eyebrow. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. Tohru shook her head, smiling that same smile._

_After while of walking in the snow, they were on the sidewalk, watching people pass them by. Tohru was still smiling when she looked up at Hatori, "Hatori-San?...Can you...If you don't mind...Can you tell me alittle bit more about...Kana-San?" She asked, fumbling with her hands._

_Hatori's eyes widend, looking away. "...There is nothing much to talk about, with her." He said quickly. Tohru knew he was hiding something, but she didn't want to make Hatori uneasy._

_Tohru sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry Hatori-San...I just...Wanted to know..." She started to say, but then she felt Hatori's hand brush against her cheek._

_And suddenly...Hatori leaned over and kissed Tohru on the forehead. "Like I said...There is nothing about her to talk about." He whispered, now walking away in the snow._

**End flashback.**

Tohru was still looking down when Yuki suddenly yelled to her. She wasn't paying attention when she suddenly fell over a random rock and hit her head on the ground.

Yuki sighed and went over to her, "Honda-San, what were you thinking about this time? I thought you knew that rock was there from the first day you tripped on it."

Tohru knew she didn't tell anyone that she went to go see Hatori. She didn't have a reason...She just wanted to.

Yuki helped her up and studied her, "Honda-San...Are you sick? If you are...You should go see Hatori." He said to her, smiling alittle.

Tohru instantly shook her head, she didn't like it when people worried about her, or the part when Yuki said 'Hatori'. "I'm fine. It's ok. And anyways...Tomarrow is Monday...I have to go to school." She said quickly, running into the house.

Yuki scratched his head and sighed, _'...Well, maybe something just happend to her._' He thought, following her, more slowly into the house.

Tohru ran inside and bumping into Kyo. "Ah! I'm sorry Kyo-Kun!" She yelped as the orange puff went around, and the orange cat appeared. Kyo the cat sighed, "...Why are you going so fast- And...Tohru, you're face is red..." He said, tilting her cat head. Tohru sighed and didn't say another word. She just ran upstairs into her room.

Yuki came in and saw Kyo in his cat form, "...Something's up with Honda-San." Yuki said.

Kyo rolled his eyes and hissed back, "I knew that. She bumped right into me and ran up into her room."

While the two boys argued about knowing Tohru better than the other, Shigure walked up the stairs with a grin. He saw what happened that say with Tohru and Hatori.

Shigure knocked on the door, but slid it open anyways. He was surprised when he saw her hugging her pillow and sobbing into it.

He said to her gently, "...Tohru-Kun?...Are you ok?..." He walked over to her bed and sat down at the end of it.

Tohru didn't hear Shigure come in, so when she heard his voice she jumped up in shock and fell off the bed. "Ah! S-Shigure-San!" She squeeled, slowly getting up and wipping her tears away.

Shigure smiled at her, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her.

Tohru shook her head and got back onto her bed, "N-No..." She said, looking down. Shigure kept the smile on when he put his hand under her chin and picked up her head to look into her eyes.

"Tohru-Kun, Tohru-Kun, Tohru-Kun...Tell me what's wrong." He said to her even though he knew.

Tohru blushed and looked away, "...I...It's about Hatori-San..." She admitted, closing her eyes. Of course, Shigure instantly clapped his hands together and grinned, "Ohh!" He exclaimed.

The girl's eye's widened and she backed up alittle, "I-I mean...H-Hatori-San...He kissed me on the forehead...And I don't know if he did that just so...I wouldn't ask about Kana-San...Or..." She started to admit, blushing at the memory.

Shigure grinned his perverted grin, "...Or maybe, he likes you?" He asked playfully.

Tohru gasped, "No No! He couldn't-I mean...Well...It's just that..." For some reason, she couldn't finish, she just put her head in her pillow.

"...What? You can tell me..." Shigure said, his grin going away.

Tohru nodded and stared straight at him, "...I think...I liked it."

**OOC/Yep, my horrible first chapter...I'm not sure if it's good or not...But I'll keep going -;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O Wow, I didn't know people would like it that much. Well, ok! Time for next chapter...I just hope it's better this time...-grabs coffee- xD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: Questions and no answers._

Like always, Tohru was up early and making breakfast. After awhile of thinking, she felt it getting hot in the room and waited for a moment without realising that the food was burning.

"Oh!" Tohru yelped, seeing the smoke. That was weird, she normally would have _seen_ the smoke, or at least _smell _it.

Kyo came into the room with a towel around his neck, and steam still coming off of his body from the shower.

"Want me to help?" He asked, looking at the smoke.

Tohru shook her head nervously, "N-No! It's ok...I just...Got lost in my thoughts..." She admitted. Kyo went over to her and put his hand on her forhead.

"You still have a fever. Remember, you told us that when you had a fever, you would overwork yourself." He then grabbed her wrist and brough her into her room, and told her to rest.

The girl sighed and nodded, "...Ok...And what about breakfast?" She asked, getting dizzy.

Kyo grinned, "I can do that. Stop worrying."

When Shigure heared that Tohru was still sick, he grinned and tip-toed to the phone to call Hatori.

_--Hatori on phone with Shigure--_

_Hatori: ...What? It's early in the morning._

_Shigure: Aw, that hurt's how much you don't care about Tohru-Kun._

_Hatori: W-What? Shut up. I do care idiot._

_Shigure: -grins- Really? Then come over and help her out of her cold._

_Hatori: -sighs and hangs up-_

_--End phone call--_

Tohru was on her bed, Yuki was still asleep, and Kyo was making breakfast.

Who knew where Shigure was? He's...A type of person you can't keep a colar on, even if you are writing a fan-fic with him.

Hatori was in his car when he remembered the old phone call Shigure did. He didn't know Tohru very well then, and he thought it was a joke when Shigure asked if he was right...

If he was right about Hatori having feelings for Tohru.

The wierd thing was, he didn't really know.

After awhile of driving, Hatori stepped out side of his car and closed the door. Which made Tohru jump in shock because she was napping.

"...Hatori?...Let me guess...Shigure called you." Kyo said as he opened the door.

The cold air was coming through, so Hatori quickly came in with that 'indifferent' look on his face. "Yes." He answered.

Kyo sighed, "Tohru's up in her room...I'm making her some breakfast..." He said, going back into the kitchen.

Hatori nodded, going upstairs. But the whole time going up, he started to get nervous. 'Why? This is just work, nothing else...I mean...Do I really have feeling's for Tohru?...' He thought to himself, pulling his collar.

Tohru was looking at the picture of her mother, talking to it. Hatori didn't knock on the door, or even talk. He just listened.

"...Mom...It's so wierd...It's about Hatori...I'm not sure, but I think...I really like him. And it's kinda like you and dad, well...Maybe. He was a teacher, right? And you met him...And he changed your life...Well...Do you think...I should tell Hatori? Should I tell him I...I think I like him?" She asked the picture, tears gathering up in her eyes.

Hatori looked down, not saying a word. He almost looked depressed. He grabbed the end of his shirt tightly, and turned to leave.

Tohru heared something outside of her door and quickly put the picture up, and wipped her tears away on the back of her hand.

When she opened the door, she saw Hatori going down the stairs. She quickly ran out of her room and grabbed the end of his 'doctor robe'. It was almost as if everything stopped. Hatori turned around, surprised, and Tohru was surprised that she even did that without a second thought.

"I-I'm sorry Hatori...-San..." She said quickly, letting go of the white robe.

Hatori looked at her for a moment then smiled, "It's ok. You have a fever right? Come on..." He said, going by her side, and helping her into her room.

She was blushing the whole way, mostly when he sat at the end of her bed.

Hatori took her temp. and took out some medision. "Do you fell dizzy? Hot in the head?" He started to name off things, and Tohru thought he was just asking for the sytoms. But she did fell all those things, so she nodded. "Yes." She replied.

Hatori grinned, "Ok. Take a few of these..." He started to say, giving her a few pills, "...And kiss me once."

The last one made Tohru get a shakie feeling in her spine, and her eye's widend. "W-What?" She asked nervously.

Hatori smiled and tilted his head, "One kiss."

Tohru looked down for a moment, half-way closing her eyes, and then she turned around and leaned to Hatori, blushing.

Hatori watched her for a moment, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"**Oh my!**" Exclaimed a rather high voice, or sounded like some guy that was high. It was Ayame. He had the door slightly opened, and when he yelled, Tohru and Hatori broke apart, and blushed.

Ayame grinned, "Gure-Chan told me that there would be a show in Tohru's room. I just **had **to see it." He explained over-dramaticly.

Hatori got up and looked at Tohru, "...See you tomarrow. Just to see if your fever is gone." He said, acting like nothing had happend.

He went over to Ayame and hit him upside the head, then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to his car to leave.

Tohru put her fingers to her lips and blushed lightly. "...Why...Why did Hatori do that?...Does he...Really like me back?" She asked herself. Not knowing Yuki and Kyo had their eyes wide open, and their jaws to the ground.

I guess Shigure invited alot of people to see the show.

**OOC/ Sooo...I hope it's a tiny bit better than the last chapter. . ; Thanks again for the reviews, I'll try and go faster...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun Dun Dunnn...O.O I have no idea why I put that. Oh well...I see more people wanted me to keep going, soo...Ok. **

**Oh yeah and...**

**Fruits Basket's is not owned by me. Duh. o.o**

**Oh Oh Oh...And this is the breaker thing now:**

TTTTTTTTTTTT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Momiji finds out.

As Tohru was sleeping in her bed, she suddenly woke up by yelling down stairs.

She opened her eyes and leaned over to the side to see what time it was. She missed the desk and clock and fell over on the ground, out of her bed.

'...Ow...How many time's has that happened to me this week?' She thought, rubbing where she hit her head.

The Tohru remembered about the yelling down stairs...

"I wanna talk to Tohru! Now! Now! Now!" A sugar-high Momiji yelled as Kyo grabbed his head.

It was easy to see Momiji had been yelling for a long time, because Shigure and Yuki were sitting down, sighing.

"...Momiji-Kun?" Tohru said, still dizzy from the fall, and still in her PJs.

Momiji squeeled and ran to her. But Kyo and Yuki looked up at her, and quickly back down.

'_...I still can't believe...I mean...With Hatori?...' _Kyo was thinking, feeling depressed. Yuki was thinking the same thing.

**-Flash back-**

_When Yuki and Kyo saw Tohru and Hatori kiss, Kyo dropped the meal that he was going to give her, and Yuki's eye's widend._

_Kyo started to get angry, so he pushed past Yuki, who fell over, still in shock._

_Yuki looked down at the meal for awhile and got up, closed Tohru's door, and cleaned up the mess._

_Both of them didn't sleep well._

**-End flashback-**

Momiji hugged Tohru, making her fall over and blush. When all the pink dust stuff went away, Momiji bunny hugged her.

"Ohhh! Hatori told me to come here to see if you were alright!" He cheered.

Tohru sighed, "...Momiji-Kun..." She started to say, but Momiji instantly knew she was still sick. She didn't sound like her cheerful self anymore.

Tohru put Momiji off of her before he transformed back, and walked slowly back to the stairs.

"...Hm. She seems really depressed..." Shigure sighed. Both Kyo and Yuki looked at him, then both looked down.

TTTTTTTTTTT

While everyone was just...well...Sitting there, Hatori was driving over. '_...Why is Shigure always calling me?' _He thought, sighing.

It's not that he didn't want to come, it's just each time he saw Tohru...He got lost in her cheerful eyes, making him remember Kana.

But he felt somewhat guilty for making her kiss him. But...It seemed that she liked it too.

Hatori remembered Aya's questions, asking if he was going to go on a date with her, or if he was going to kiss her again.

Each question, Hatori blushed madley. Until the last one...'_I could...Ask Tohru-Kun if she wanted to wear a maid dress for you.' _

That one? It made the doctor faint.

He still couldn't get Tohru out of his mind, and it made him sort of dizzy.

Once he pulled up to the drive way of Shigure's house, he got out and looked at the house.

Tohru was in her room again, and she looked out the window and saw Hatori. The blushing girl closed the window and went down the stairs, just alittle bit more happy.

When Hatori knocked on the door, Kyo and Yuki jumped up and fell over, both trying to get to the door.

And both of them wanted to yell at Hatori, saying things like, 'Get out! Never see Tohru!' But Shigure got to the door first and let him in.

Hatori looked at the two boys on the ground and suddenly smiled, "I wouldn't have thought of you two so close..." He mused, looking up at Tohru.

Tohru was at the end of the steps, looking at Hatori. Momiji was in the middle, looking back and forth. First at Tohru, then Hatori, Tohru, Hatori...

Kyo and Yuki jumped up and blushed. Hatori got their weak sides.

**OOC/ Don't worry, that was just a joke. Even though I like Kyo/Yuki, some people don't. xDDD**

Tohru couldn't keep his eyes off of Hatori. His mood, so cool. His body was nice and slim. His eyes were so beautiful you could drown in them...Then she snapped back, wondering why in her mind, she was reciting poetry.

Hatori smiled at her, "Like I said, you need to rest. And I need to give you a shot too." He told her, looking over at Shigure.

Shigure promised him, when he left the night before, that he wouldn't invite Aya next time. Or he would get a shot too.

Tohru slowly nodded, going up the stairs with him.

Momiji watch Hatori and Tohru go up the stairs, and then watched Kyo and Yuki.

They both weren't talking to one another, just looking away.

The young german boy skipped over to them, "What did Hatori mean when he said that? Do Yuki and Kyo like each other?" The boy asked.

Shigure quickly looked up from his book and grinned.

Yuki quickly walked off, and Kyo did the same. Just the other direction.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Hatori checked Tohru's temp. again and smiled. "...It's going down."

Tohru smiled at him, "Thats good!" She cheered to herself, still blushing.

Hatori put his hand on Tohru's and smirked, "Just don't overwork yourself, or get stressed out." He told her, almost in a whisper.

Tohru's eyes widend as she blushed even more. Hatori's touch was so warm...

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Momiji was sitting across from Shigure, which took all his will power not to run around screaming about lollipops and talking buckets.

"Ok. My will power is allllll gone. I'm going to go check on Tohru and Hatori." Momiji said randomly, getting up.

Shigure arched a brow, "...What?"

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Hatori finished giving Tohru her shot, and looked at her for a moment.

Tohru was about to tell him 'thanks', but she saw that he was smiling at her.

"...? Hatori-San? What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

He didn't answer for a moment, but then he suddenly smirked, "I'm waiting."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Momiji ran up the stairs and spun around to Tohru's room.

The door was open a peek, and he suddenly stopped spinning when he heard from Hatori, "I'm waiting."

Momiji's eyes were wide as he smiled. He secretly went down the stairs, acting like it was 'Mission Impossible', and jumped down on the three last steps.

"Ok! I have a plan to get Hatori and Tohru together!" He yelled, but not 'too' loud.

Shigure looked up from his book, "Oh really? What is it?"

Momiji grinned, "We first have to locked them together..." He started to say...

**-gasp- O.O Momiji is thinking of something...I wonder what it is. No. Really, I haven't even thought of the next part xDDD**

**Well...If you like it...Pretty please send a review. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo! Lot's of reviews. x3 And sorry for the typo's, I'm too lazy too look, and um...Yeah. **

**Fruit's Basket is not own by mwah. TT.TT**

**Breaker: **TTTTTTTTTT

**And just so everyone knows...There's alittle...Big stuff in this one. xDDD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The plan goes crazy

When Momiji finished the plan, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were all around him.

He had a paper spread out across the table so they wouldn't forget anything either.

Momiji sighed and put the pencil up to his chin, "...Do you think Hatori is ok with them being _10 years _apart?"

**((So no one get's mad at me, I'm not really sure if Hatori is 27, and Tohru is 17. If I'm wrong...Oh well.))**

Shigure shrugged, "Hnn...If I was Hatori, I wouldn't care what age I was, I would just-" He was about to say, but Kyo and Yuki knocked him to the floor before he could say anything else.

Momiji surpressed a giggle. "Well, let's get started!" He cheered.

Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki all got up and ran around the house, getting any keys, taking the phone cords off the walls, and locking the doors.

"And...The maid dress." Shigure said, putting it on the couch, with a cute little note on it. (Who knows how Shigure had one in his pocket...)

Kyo and Yuki regretted doing this, but they were also having fun.

Momiji put his fingers to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet.

Finally Momiji went up the stairs slowly and grinned.

"HATORI! TOHRU!" He yelled, now running back down the stairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hatori got up, but Tohru fell out of the bed...Again.

The doctor helped her up and saw she was getting the color back to her face. That was a good sign.

Hearing the downstairs door lock, wasn't.

When Tohru and Hatori quickly walked downstairs, they saw Shigure laughing, and locking the door.

Hatori ran to the door and banged on it, "What are you doing?" He yelled.

Shigure, now outside the window, pointed to the couch, and ran off the Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji.

Hatori put his hand up to his head and sighed, "...We're locked in..." He told Tohru.

Tohru's eyes widend, "Really? Is anyone else here?" She asked.

Hatori shook his head and looked over to the couch to see what Shigure was pointing at.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tohru was wondering why Shigure and them locked her and Hatori in the house.

She saw Hatori's face go read when he saw a note on the couch.

It fell out of his hands as his eyes widend.

Tohru slowly went over to him and picked up the note on the ground;;

_Dear Hatori,_

_I told you I would make a dress for Tohru!_

_It's so pretty, is it not?_

_Now, don't be too naughty and force it on her!_

_Tee Hee! Have fun!_

_Love, Aya._

Tohru blushed and looked around for the dress that was mentioned on the note.

There it was, hanging on the couch.

A small...Super...Tiny...Small maid dress.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Hatori slowly looked over at Tohru, seeing her expression.

Blushing, eyes wide, and not moving.

Just like him.

Tohru went over to the dress, "...Why do they want me to wear it?" She asked, picking it up.

Hatori couldn't stop himself, he went over to her and whispered in her ear, "Because you would be so cute in it."

Hatori's voice made Tohru jump five feat into the air, blushing.

The girl looked at him, then back to the dress. "...I guess...I'll wear it..." She said slowly.

Hatori was surprised she would even wear it, so he went back over to the couch and looked at the note again.

Something caught his eye...

_P.S: We also won't let you out until tomarrow morning!_

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Tohru ran up to her room, and locked the door.

"Ahhh...This is wierd..." She told herself, looking at the dress.

Hatori told her that she would be cute in it, so of course she wanted to put it on.

She just wondered why all the other ones wanted her and Hatori to be locked into the same house.

She slowly started to take off her clothes...

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Hatori sat on the couch, half mad that they locked him in, half happy he got to spend the night with Tohru.

'...I wonder what Tohru looks like in that dress...?' He thought, then he shook his head. 'Now I'm thinking like Shigure...'

He started to hear yelling up the stairs, and listioned. (Bad Hatori! x3)

"Ow! This thing come's with panties...But they're just strings!" Tohru yelled in frustration.

Hatori's eye's got wide as he put his head down, blushing even more.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

When Tohru finally got the thing on, she looked at herself in the mirror, and nodded.

She looked cute, but...Maybe more.

The girl opened the door and started to walk down the stairs.

Hatori was sitting on the couch, still blushing. She looked at him and leaned on the wall, "...Hatori-San?" She asked.

TTTTTTTTTT

Hatori's head popped up, and when he saw Tohru, he almost fainted.

The skirt was almost up to her waist, it had fluffs everywhere, and little gloves...Everything.

He smiled nervously at her, "...You look...Beautiful..." He said in a dreamy voice.

Tohru looked down and smiled, blushing like a red tomato.

She slowly went over to him and tilted her head, "...What do we do now?" She asked.

Hatori smiled, grabbed Tohru's wrist, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

**Oooooo! O.O I know, this one's short but...I had nothing to do. xD Love it or leave it. Poor Hatori and Tohru, they just wanna have fun.**

**I wonder what the other part of the plan is...? Reveiws would be nice too...**


End file.
